Love me back to life
by Doupi
Summary: Belle et Ruby se sont toujours tournées autour mais la présence de Rumple empêchait tout. Rien ne pouvait se passer jusqu'à la disparition de ce dernier. Suit les épisodes de la saison 3. Du désespoir de Belle peut naitre une nouvelle relation ou au contraire, détruire tout espoir à jamais. Ruby ne pourra que revenir à ses côtés pour entendre sa décision. Red Beauty !


**Ecrit pour un Secret Santa du forum Who Run The World, ma première fic autour de Red Beauty donc soyez indulgent s'il vous plait. Reprend juste à la fin du dernier épisode paru de la saison 3 et la fin de StoryBrooke.**

Ruby POV

J'étais là. A la seconde où elle a eu besoin de moi, j'ai accouru. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, je l'avais senti au fond de mon cœur : sa détresse, sa peur, son courage. Quelque chose d'extrêmement puissant m'avait poussée à faire demi-tour. Mon exil prenait fin. Il n'était plus. J'étais partie à cause de lui, mon loup ne supportant plus de les voir ensemble. Je revenais à son départ, sa fin. C'était ma chance, notre chance.

Elle s'était jetée dans mes bras, sans accusation, sans cris. Entre nous, il y avait juste ses yeux remplis de larmes et ses joues qui n'étaient plus sèches. Je l'avais gardée contre mon corps, la serrant le plus près possible de moi. Je voulais m'imprégner de son odeur, redécouvrir ses courbes. Je connaissais tout ça par cœur mais cela ne m'arrêta pas. Parce qu'on ne saisit jamais parfaitement la perfection, elle nous échappe toujours.

Je suis restée à son côté pendant trois longues semaines, écoutant son silence, ressassant les mots qu'elle ne disait pas. Il était mort, il ne revenait pas. Elle perdait espoir, je gagnais en assurance. Mon corps brûlait de désir à ses côtés et je ne me voyais pas la laisser. C'était devenu trop dur. J'avais pu le faire une fois, mais tout me retenait maintenant. Je l'aimais, elle l'aimait lui. Le temps jouerait peut-être pour moi.

Belle POV

Cachée encore une fois dans la librairie, je contemplais ce qui restait de ma vie. Un inventaire bref et facile. Bae avait emporté tout ce qui lui appartenait ou presque. Seule me restait cette petite tasse fissurée que j'avais posée au coin de mon bureau. J'évitais de la regarder pour ne pas y voir son visage, ses yeux qui me prendraient en traitre. Tout pour éviter de me rappeler qu'il n'était plus là.

On l'avait enterré, sans corps, sans preuve qu'il était bien mort. Pas de corps, pas de mort, n'est-ce pas ? Seule la conviction de Regina m'apprenait que c'était fini. Son absolue certitude que Rumple était mort. Je l'aurais tuée pour avoir osé le dire à voix haute quand tout le monde se contentait de le penser tout bas. Si personne ne l'avait énoncé, si personne ne l'avait dit alors j'aurais pu me raccrocher à une petite branche d'espoir. Mais non, ils m'avaient tout pris, il avait tout emporté. Le coup de couteau dans le dos de son père était un coup de couteau dans le cœur pour moi. J'avais été impuissante à le sauver. Il m'était revenu et je l'avais perdu. Pour toujours cette fois, c'est du moins ce que j'ai murmuré au-dessus de son cercueil vide le jour où j'ai dû l'abandonner là.

J'avais ma routine depuis ce jour-là : petit-déjeuner avec Ruby à l'écouter rire et plaisanter. Voir son regard s'illuminer de bonheur quand j'esquisse un sourire à l'une de ses plaisanteries ratées. Ensuite venait le temps de mon travail à la librairie. Toujours cette même routine : ranger, classer, chercher, lire, agencer, ... Comme si remettre de l'ordre dans ce lieu laissé à l'abandon pendant si longtemps m'aidait à refermer le trou de mon cœur. A chaque livre replacé, je voyais son sourire me récompenser.

Je me perdais dans mes livres, oubliant le diner, le souper ou que sais-je encore. J'essayais de disparaitre aux yeux de mes amis mais rien n'arrêtait Ruby. Elle finissait toujours par me retrouver là où Emma, Granny ou Snow abandonnaient. La librairie n'était pas si grande pourtant mais je la connaissais comme ma poche. Ruby. La seule constante de ma vie que je n'arrivais pas à contrôler. La seule à forcer son chemin dans mes pensées et à étouffer son souvenir. Certains jours, il m'est impossible de rester à ses côtés, de la voir rire, sourire ou pleurer avec cet espoir au coin du regard. Cette petite étincelle d'amour qui brillait dans ses yeux à lui et que je retrouve dans son regard à elle. Ils n'auraient pu être plus différents mes deux amants : un il et un elle, l'élégance raffinée et le chic controversé prévu pour choquer, la bonne et le méchant, ...

Avec tous les deux, cette bête sauvage à l'intérieur qui se cache sous l'apparence si innocente. Tous les deux, loyaux envers moi, cette fidélité proche de l'obsession qui les pousse à jalouser quiconque s'approche de moi. Si moi, je suis Belle, ils seront toujours les Bêtes de mon cœur.

Ruby POV

Cela me déchire de la voir ainsi : fantôme parmi les vivants, se cachant, dissimulant sa peine. J'ai commencé à dormir à ses côtés. La sentir serrée contre moi me rappelle qu'elle est toujours vivante dans cette coquille vide. Alors je continue mes efforts, à tenter de la rattraper. Après tout, il est trop tard maintenant, elle est déjà entrain de tomber. Je dois juste empêcher qu'elle s'écrase, qu'elle se brise.

Tout est innocent : les câlins au coin du feu, les regards échangés. Je peux y croire mais quelque chose dans son regard, comme un phare, me ramène sur terre. Elle n'est pas à moi mais elle n'est plus à lui.

Belle POV

Un an aujourd'hui et rien n'a changé. Rien sauf moi. Je ne le sens plus à l'intérieur de moi, ce sentiment si rassurant. Sa présence s'est effacée peu à peu chaque jour à mesure que les signes de son existence ont disparu. Seule ma mémoire peut encore rejouer les souvenirs tapis au fond de mon esprit mais plus rien ne les pousse à remonter. Si ma vie était un livre, je serais arrivée à la fin de la page et il ne me resterait qu'à la tourner. Est-ce pour commencer un nouveau chapitre ou entamer un nouveau tome ?

J'ai obtenu un laisser-passez pour une fois : un bon de liberté spécifique à aujourd'hui, à ce jour maudit. La tombe est propre, comme toutes les semaines, je me demande qui vient ainsi en prendre soin maintenant que Bae a de nouveau disparu. Il ne croulait pas sous les fans. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai personne pour surveiller que je vais bien, pour s'inquiéter, pour me faire manger. C'est notre journée : juste lui et moi. J'y fais un pèlerinage : repassant par nos endroits préférés et terminant au cimetière près de ce cercueil sans corps et en même temps sans espoir.

J'ai fait la paix avec mon cœur, il ne m'envoie plus toute cette douleur et je lui accorde une pause. Les seuls sentiments autorisés à y pénétrer sont ceux que je ne peux retenir, qui traversent cette muraille que j'ai érigée pour me protéger. Ce mur de briques que seul un monstre peut souffler. Rien ne peut m'atteindre dans cette tour d'ivoire qu'ils pensent maudite. Ils disent tous que je dois commencer à avancer, passer à autre chose, refaire ma vie. Ils ne connaissent rien aux histoires de cœur qui finissent mal, cela se lit dans leurs regards. On n'y trouve que pitié et espoir. Le tout intimement liés sous le prétexte qu'ils ont peur pour moi, qu'ils ne pensent qu'à mon bien.

Le cimetière est désert. Il l'est toujours, rien n'est laissé derrière par les morts. Il n'y a rien à ranger, rien pour s'occuper. On y trouve juste quelques pierres sensées vous permettre de laisser partir l'être aimé, sensées vous apporter la paix. Le silence vous pousse à réfléchir, à penser. Et vous vous demandez, vous vous demandez ce qui se passera si vous n'arrivez pas à le laisser aller.

Ruby POV

J'ai peur. Je sens sa tristesse à l'intérieur de moi. Je sais où elle se trouve et ses émotions me mangent de l'intérieur. L'inaction me rend folle. Mais j'ai promis, promis de ne pas me mêler d'aujourd'hui. Elle pourra être à moi, avec moi, tous les jours de l'année sauf aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, elle voyage avec lui quelque part dans son esprit. Elle puise au fond d'elle la force de continuer.

Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tout ceci est impossible. Il n'a pas seulement disparu, elle nous a quittés en même temps. Devoir observer, figée, la mort de son bien-aimé, le voir faire le bien, la bonne chose devant tous ces gens prompts à le juger et en mourir, il n'y a rien de plus déchirant. La voir tenir debout et vivre tient du miracle. Alors si pour demeurer droite, elle doit s'écrouler une fois par an sans moi, j'endurerais la souffrance avec elle. Je resterais à l'écart quand tout mon être me pousse à ne pas la laisser s'éloigner de plus de quelques centimètres. Je l'aime voyez-vous.

Belle POV

Un mouvement et l'espoir renait brièvement. Mais ce n'est qu'un vieil ami, un des rares pouvant comprendre ma souffrance. Il a vu le monstre et l'homme qui se cachait derrière cette carapace, l'homme brisé. Lumière me fixe avec bienveillance. Il peut deviner mes pensées, il a toujours réussi. Il me connait, il nous connaissait. Sa longue stature se poste à côté de moi.

Sa main recouvre mon épaule, m'envoyant cette chaleur si nécessaire à ma survie. Je la sens se répandre à l'intérieur de moi comme un sourire de Ruby réchauffe mon cœur. La glace se fendille mais ne font pas. Ce n'est qu'un ami, il comprend mais il ne peut faire plus. Elle peut m'aimer, me reconstruire, me soutenir. Il ne peut que me pousser dans la bonne direction.

Le doute s'empare de moi. Et si je me trompais ? S'il m'envoyait dans la mauvaise direction et que je me perdais en moi-même ? Dois-je rentrer sous terre, le retrouver lui et son cercueil vide ou dois-je commencer à regagner le monde des vivants ? Mon regard transmet toutes mes questions, mes incertitudes. Il y lit aussi les réponses et ne se prive pas de les partager avec moi. Car je sais, je sais quelle bête je choisirais : celle qui passera le restant de ma vie à mes côtés. Je l'ai toujours su.

Ruby POV

Je la sens s'approcher du restaurant. C'est trop tôt, je m'inquiète. Elle ne devrait pas être ici. C'est sa journée à lui. Pourtant, elle est là. Assise au comptoir, timide et indécise comme au premier jour où je l'ai aperçue. Quelque chose a changé : son attitude, sa posture ou bien simplement son regard. Je la scanne de la tête aux pieds, tentant de comprendre, d'avoir les réponses à mes questions sans demander.

Elle m'a appris que les réponses étaient plus douces lorsqu'on les déchiffrait. Enoncées, elles prennent ce caractère définitif qui peut briser une vie, un cœur. Je me déteste de ne pas y arriver comme elle y arrive. Je tente de rester calme, de ne pas m'imaginer des choses. Mon corps, contre ma volonté, s'installe à côté du sien. C'est un message, un message d'espoir : je suis là et je serais toujours là. C'est une promesse que je ne peux faire à voix haute. Elle me rirait au nez.

Mon examen se poursuit, rien n'est échangé encore, si ce n'est quelques regards de côté. J'ai envie de la supplier :"je t'en prie ne m'oublie pas. Sache que je suis là pour toi." Mais les mots ne sortent pas. Nous sommes isolées du monde et pourtant je sens comme une présence. Comme s'il était là à nouveau, entre nous, nous gardant loin l'une de l'autre. Je n'ose faire confirmer mes soupçons alors j'attends. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Je l'aime voyez-vous.

Belle POV

Nous avons notre bulle, notre propre monde. Si elle savait seulement la décision que je viens de prendre. Du coin de l'œil, je l'observe tenter de tirer des conclusions, échouer lamentablement à ce petit jeu. Discrètement, je m'imprègne de son parfum, de sa présence. Si différent, si plaisant, si facile que cela soit, je me demande si elle peut percevoir sa présence à lui aussi. Son monde ne ressemble pas au mien, qui sait ce que ses sens super-développés peuvent lui apprendre.

Je la vois se ratatiner, se rétrécir, devenir presque invisible à mes côtés : sa manière de respecter cette journée et cette promesse qu'elle m'a faite ce matin. Elle me laisse décider, choisir, vivre. Son destin, son bonheur sont entre mes mains. Je me tourne, laisse nos regards s'accrocher.

Je ferme la distance entre nous. J'ai choisi, choisi de vivre. Tout est si simple, si facile. J'ai choisi de vivre voyez-vous. Choisi de ressentir cette peine et cette souffrance à chaque seconde, choisi de me réchauffer au soleil de son cœur. Je l'aime voyez-vous.

Ruby POV

Je me perds au fond de ses yeux, remarquant leur dangereuse proximité. Nos souffles se mêlent à leur tour. Nous respirons le même air, vivons le même moment. Je ne bouge pas, ne cligne pas. Elle est hypnotisante. Plus rien n'existe, nos corps se rapprochent encore et j'ose passer les bras autour de son cou. Il ne faut qu'un millième de seconde, un fragment de temps pour sceller notre destin. Nos lèvres s'effleurent. Ironiquement, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer sous l'effet du vent. Il est parti. Soudain, nous ne sommes plus trois mais une. Pour de bon cette fois, on s'aime voyez-vous.


End file.
